bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Jaga
Jaga was an X-Force empowered Rahi on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Jaga was once a simple Nui-Jaga on Recla Nui, when he met a Nui-Rama and a Kavinika. In the ensuing battle, he teamed up with the Nui-Rama and fought the Kavinika, but was taken down and swore allegiance to the lupine victor. The three Rahi continued to go on as partners until their innate X-Force began to awaken, transforming them into stronger beings, with Jaga becoming a strong bipedal warrior. He, Wolf, and Rama went on as a team from that point on. ''VX Jaga began by ambushing and fighting against Ilos and Gerat, but the two Toa managed to overcome him, so he fled. He later joined with Wolf and Rama against these two Toa and two others. Jaga waited with the others, and then attacked and fought against Leros, but didn't get very far. Yuna tried to use her Begasu to take control of the Rahi, but the X-Rahi gathered and overpowered her mind, making her their warrior for a time. Jaga took a surprise attack against Zera and Gerat, but Ilos stopped him. Zera began to fight against Jaga, using her Water powers to send a scythe attack through him, taking Jaga down. The X-Rahi soon fled and a day later in their cave, Jaga and Rama requested healing, with Jaga needing it more. Wolf went out to find medical herbs and heal his friends. Days later, Jaga and Rama attacked one of the villages, defeating the Exo-Armor units deployed against them. Toa Gerat arrived and defeated them both on his own, using his speed and Energy powers to repel the Rahi attacks, forcing them to retreat. Two days later, Jaga went after Zera and Gerat for revenge from his previous loss. He defeated them both, surviving Zera's crescent attack and taking them both down immediately thereafter, forcing them to retreat. When he and his brethren met back up, they were facing the entirety of the Toa, now the Toa Recla. Gerat and Zera fought him again, easily defeating him this time with renewed spirits. A few days later, the X-Rahi encountered the other factions in a cave system, entering the fight against the Toa Recla, X-Rahkshi and X-Skakdi as revenge for making the Rahi lose control of themselves. Jaga and Rama faced Kes while Wolf fought Toreq. Jaga and Rama did their best, managing to wound him a few times, but they were unable to win. As the others fled, the Rahi stayed behind to fight for a bit against the Sansta-Skakdi, though Jaga soon managed to escape with his brethren. A few days later, Wolf and the others were attacked by Seriun and became enraged, attacking one of the villages, casing large scale destruction and killing many Matoran. The next night, the Rahi located the Toa and stated that it wasn't their fault for killing the villagers, and that they wanted to apologize, and ally with the Toa. After some arguments, Ilos allowed them to join. The next morning, the group moved out to search for the source of the empowering light, and encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth soon revealed himself and fought Ilos, meanwhile Rama confirmed that there was a base below in the ravine. As the group moved down, Yuna returned and regrouped with them. The group moved into the facility, with Wolf trying to scout via scent, but it didn't work. As they moved through, they began to kill facility members and experiments, until they found the head of the base, Stiez. Stiez, after exposing himself to Sleepers, defeated the Toa with ease. Wolf was then killed by being impaled, causing Jaga and Rama to rampage. They were warned by the Toa to stop, but couldn't listen, and were killed by Stiez as well. Abilities & Traits Jaga was more intelligent and more powerful than the average Nui-Jaga, thanks to the X-Force. He could create broken sentences, and seemed to have a craving for combat and carnage, seeing it as fun. He also evolved limited control over Magma. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:X-Force Category:Koji